


Displaced

by coffeebox



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebox/pseuds/coffeebox
Summary: Marlon is placed in a facility for troubled teens. Disrupted from his usual schedule, he begins having some issues that lead to several embarrassing discoveries about himself, and catching the attention of a quiet security guard.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in a while, and first time posting on archiveofourown. Please let me know if this is incorrectly sorted or tagged at all. I wrote this really quickly just now and for obvious reasons did not have someone beta read it for me. First time writing anything nsfw. This is not realistic. If you don't know what I'm describing at any point just use your imagination because I'm not sure I do either. Please also forgive the cheesy title. I really don't know what to call something like this.  
> I also don't remember how to properly format stuff so... there's that too. Basically if this is bad... Sorry.  
> Final note: I don't know what kind of place Marlon is supposed to be in. I don't think places like it exist in the real world, I don't know what to call it. Marlon's parents did something illegal and they think he will resume their activities or something. So there's a plot, but it doesn't make a whole lot of sense. I just want to write him getting horny from pissing himself and falling in love with the guard. I'm making everything else up as I go.

It was all kind of a blur. He couldn’t recall how it came to this, but Marlon was being escorted away from his old life, and into a new one. His parents were arrested, and he was being moved into a living facility for teens. Whatever that means.   
The architecture was a bit dated and odd, Marlon had never seen anything like it. The entire area was fenced off. It looked more like a prison. It was two towers, connected from behind several layers of sunken courtyards. He peered down into them, he saw other teens talking and laughing.

He had led a very structured life up until this point, his parents had homeschooled him, and he was studying most of the time. Other than to sleep, he only got breaks to go to the bathroom once an hour. 

Marlon was led into one of the towers, and through a heavily guarded door. There were security guards everywhere. Marlon met eyes with one of them, he seemed a bit younger than the rest of them, he was probably only 4 or 5 years older than Marlon. Marlon could not read his expression, framed by his chin length black hair, his brown eyes were piercing, something about them was odd, but enchanting. Marlon stared at him until he was reminded to keep moving.

Marlon was ushered down the rest of the hall, and then down several flights of stairs. For some reason his heart was racing.

“These rooms used to be for storage, but had to be repurposed when we ran out of space. It might be a little small, but you’ll have a bed and a desk.”

Marlon nodded and hummed, still thinking about the guard from before.

“You can go to bed whenever you want, as long as you're awake in time for classes, but you have to stay in your room after 10 PM, and you can’t come out until 5 am. The cafeteria is up one floor. There’s another one on the next floor too, it doesn’t matter which one you go to. Breakfast is at 7, lunch is at 1, and dinner is at 5.”   
She continued on to explain the different areas in the facility and when he was allowed to use them. There was a gym, a couple of rec rooms, a library, and a computer room. Marlon realized he was going to have a lot more freedom here than he was used to, this was exciting, but a bit overwhelming. 

“The bathrooms are up two floors by the way, there’s another one on the ground floor. But you probably won't be going up there much.”

“Am I allowed to talk to the security guards?”

She made an odd face at him, and took a moment to respond.

“There’s no rule against it or anything. But try not to distract them too much.”   
Marlon nodded.

“Any more questions?”

She waited for a minute while Marlon didn’t say anything.

“Then I’ll leave you alone.”

“What should I do?”

“You’ve got an hour to do whatever you want until lights out. You can go get some snacks from the pantry if you want. Just try not to make a mess.”

She left, and Marlon headed to the pantry. He saw a girl grabbing a few drinks and some packaged snacks and heading off somewhere, maybe she was bringing them to her room?

Marlon decided to do the same. He picked out a couple of juices and grabbed a snack he recognized, along with a few waters. Then headed back to his room. 

His room was small, with a bed and desk, as promised. He set everything down on small desk and downed one of the waters, then started on his snack. He hadn’t had anything to drink or eat in a while. He found a pen and paper, and scribbled down some notes reminding himself where things were. He realized he was really tired, so he quickly drank the juices so that they wouldn’t spoil, and got into bed.

He drifted off to sleep, imagining what it would be like to talk to the guard that had caught his attention.

\--

Marlon sat at his desk and looked at his math assignment. It was no problem for him usually, but for some reason, he couldn't seem to focus on it today. Every time he tried to read the numbers, he would zone out and forget them, and had to start over. This continued for some time. 

He really had to pee for some reason, usually it never got this bad. Maybe he drank too much on his last break. He glanced up at the clock, 12:59. Just one minute until his next break. He tried to continue working, but he wound up just waiting. He checked the clock again, it still said 12:59. 

It was getting really bad. Marlon squeezed his thighs together and shifted his weight. He thought about getting up early, but he knew he would get in trouble and told to wait another hour if he tried. It was just one minute. 

Marlon made another attempt to read the numbers in vain, then checked the clock again. It still hadn’t changed, Marlon tried crossing his legs. He felt the muscles in his abdomen contracting. He couldn’t wait any longer, Marlon stood up.

\--

Marlon woke up panting a little bit. He had only dreamed he was back home again. He looked up at the clock, it was 2 am, it ticked forward to 2:01 as he looked at it.

Though it was mostly a dream, there was part of it that was real. Marlon really had to pee. 

Marlon started to take his covers off to get out of bed, but it was cold, so he retreated back underneath, and tried to go back to sleep.

It wasn’t working, he clutched himself through his sleep pants and squeezed his legs together as tightly as he could. His pelvic muscles were throbbing painfully from the strain, he tried to relax a little bit, but immediately felt a wet spot. He clenched them again and tightened his grip to try and stop it. 

He realized he had to try and find the bathroom right away or he was going to piss himself. 

Marlon removed the covers again and shivered, then tried to stand up. His legs were trembling, he stumbled on the way to the door. 

He remembered, to his despair, that the bathrooms were 2 floors up, and that he would have to climb 2 flights of stairs to get to them.

He hurried out of his room, and headed for the stairs. He started to climb them, but almost collapsed, he held himself up with the rails and continued his ascent, his legs wobbly. 

He finally made it to the mid floor, but as soon as he stepped off the stars and released the rails, he collapsed onto one knee. He lost control of his pelvic muscles momentarily, and a spurt escaped him with an embarrassingly loud hissing sound. He pressed his legs together and grabbed himself through his pants again, doubled over. When he felt he had control again, he sat up to assess the damage, he tried to convince himself it would dry before he got back to his room, and looked around.

He found the signs pointing to the bathroom, and he stood up slowly and carefully, and scrambled for it as quickly as he could.

He grabbed the knob, but it wouldn’t turn. 

He leaned against it and tried again. And again. But nothing. His muscles were starting to fail, the hissing started again, but barely, he managed to stop it again. The warmth felt overwhelmingly pleasant on such a cold night. He tried pushing the door as hard as he could, but it wouldn’t budge.

The wet spot started to get cold and he shivered violently, still twisting and pushing. He was really about to lose it.

He started to zone out, and imagined how it would feel to just relax, and let it happen. The thought was unexpectedly arousing to him. He shook his head, and tried not to think about it, but the door wasn’t opening, and he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Soon the firm grip on his crotch became a stroking motion. He tried to stop, but he ended up starting again. He felt a throbbing from his bladder, against his will, his pelvic muscles started to relax, his penis was throbbing, tenting his gray sleep pants, the head pressed into the fabric, he looked down at it. There was no way the wet spot was going to dry on its own. He felt a wave of relief as it started to grow, he heard it dribbling down until it reached his socks, until it became a hiss again, the resulting spurt hitting the bottom of his shirt. He wiggled his hips against hand until he managed to grip hard enough to stop it again, he tried jiggling the handle again fruitlessly.

“All doors are locked after 11.”

Marlon gasped, and fidgeted, “Uh…”

It was the same security guard he had met eyes with earlier.

He seemed to assess the situation, then scratched his head awkwardly. Marlon was mortified, there was no way he was going to want to talk to Marlon after seeing this.

“Uh. I guess I can open it for you.” He said, nudging Marlon to the side, and pulling out some keys. His voice was gentle, Marlon had never heard such an enchanting voice. Marlon almost forgot about his situation, until the guard glanced downward at Marlon’s crotch, his ears became a bit red.

“I’m sorry…” Marlon whispered, winded. 

“It’s no problem. It happens.” He coughed. 

There’s no way he didn’t hear the intermittent hissing as Marlon struggled to control his bladder.

He finally opened the door and Marlon darted in, as soon as the guard turned on the lights. He squirmed in a failed attempt to contain himself, as he pulled his spraying member out of his pants and aimed it at the urinal, against his will, he groaned as he relaxed, trembling and panting.

He realized, to his confusion, that the guard seemed to be watching him. 

He had to strain to get the last out due to his arousal, which he then put away, and tried to hide under his shirt, which was still soaked.

“Do you want to take a shower?”

Marlon was freezing, his legs were stinging, and he felt disgusting, a hot shower was the best thing he could imagine right now, so he nodded. 

The guard held open the door, and motioned for Marlon to go with him, after he locked the bathroom again, he led a shaky Marlon to another door further down, which led into a locker room, which had a very open shower room. Marlon approached them and undressed, turning the water on, and stepping inside when it was warm enough. He sighed, his legs still felt like jelly, but he was able to stop shivering. He stood under the water until he realized that the guard was watching him intently, still. Did he think Marlon was going to do something bad?

Eventually Marlon turned off the water.

“Um, where do I get a towel?”

“You don’t have one in your locker?”

“I...Don’t think I have a locker. I just got here tonight.”

“Oh. That makes sense.”

The guard turned away, and looked at the lockers, until he seemed to find the one he was looking for, then he opened it, and brought its contents to Marlon.

“This is all I’ve got here, but you can have it.”

He handed Marlon a black T shirt, a gray pair of underwear, and a towel.

Marlon set the clothes down, and dried himself off with the towel. He looked at the guard, hoping he might say something else, but he was quiet. 

The clothes were considerably large on Marlon, but they didn't seem like they would fall off. His legs were cold, so he wrapped the towel around them.

“Your name is Marlon, right?” he asked suddenly.

“Yeah.” 

“I’m Dakota.”

“Nice to meet you…” Marlon said awkwardly, with a yawn.

“Which room are you in? I’ll walk you back.”

“Uh, I’m in a room at the bottom.”

“Room 64 probably.” Dakota speculated, as they left the locker room.

The walk back to Marlon's room was mostly silent, Marlon felt strangely disappointed with the absence of the older man's voice. 

“What's your job like?”

“It’s all right.”

Marlon took some time to think of another question,

“Do you stay up all night?”

“Sometimes.”

Marlon, getting frustrated with his short answers, tried to think of a more involved question.

“Why did you become a security guard?”

“It was just a job offered to me.”

Marlon was trying to think of a fourth question, when he realized they were already back at his room.

“Good night Marlon.”

“Good night Dakota…”

Marlon’s heart was pounding again, he watched Dakota walk away, then went back into his room and crawled back into bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlon has some problems in class, he meets his favorite guard again, but under the worst possible circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some minor edits to the previous chapter to make certain parts flow better, but its still very messy and that probably won't change.  
> I feel like this chapter is a little better than the last one but I still want to reiterate that I'm writing this very quickly and not doing much editing because it's embarrassing and gross. I hope it's not too bad.

Dakota and Marlon sat next to each other on his bed, sunlight was streaming through a window that Marlon had never noticed before, and onto Dakota’s face, who was talking enthusiastically about something with a grin, Marlon couldn’t seem to make out his words, but somehow it didn’t matter.

Everything felt near perfect, except for a vague frustration building inside of Marlon’s chest, which he was sure would be satisfied by just inching a little closer to Dakota, so he did.

But still, it grew, and traveled downwards, and Marlon soon realized he had an intense boner. He moved closer to Dakota, who just smiled, and continued. Marlon smiled back, but was beginning to feel frantic. His penis was throbbing painfully against his pants.

Desperately, Marlon scooted closer until their thighs were touching, Dakota continued to smile, it was such a simple amount of contact, but it sent an erotic, electric sensation throughout his entire lower half, Marlon squirmed uncontrollably, Dakota looked down and finally seemed to notice, he turned a bit to face Marlon better, leaned forward, and grabbed his shoulder’s gently, creating even more of these sensations throughout his body, Marlon almost couldn’t take it.

\--

Marlon half woke up mid orgasm, thrusting feverishly into his sheets. He groaned softly, and panted until it was over, then sat up. His underwear was ruined. He sighed and started to take them off.

Groggily, he remembered that these weren’t actually his underwear, he threw them in his laundry basket to be washed, which he was determined to get done as soon as possible, in case Dakota wanted them back.

Marlon looked up at the clock, and realized class would be starting in around 30 minutes, so he started to get dressed.

The only clothes that he’d had with him were a pair of jeans, a couple of T shirts, and his pajamas from last night. Which he had forgotten in the locker room, he realized.

He sighed, and contemplated his dream a little bit, what did it mean? Was it normal for him to have that kind of dream about someone he just met?

Marlon wondered if Dakota could ever sit and talk with him like that after what happened last night. Probably not, but, he couldn’t let go of the possibility.

Marlon put on his jeans, but opted to continue wearing Dakota’s shirt. He looked in the mirror, it looked kind of silly on him. He pondered what Dakota would look like wearing it, it was hard to picture him not wearing the security uniform he had seen him in before.

When Marlon opened the door, he saw a bag just outside, he opened it and realized his pajamas were inside, clean and dry. Marlon sighed in relief, and set them inside, then set off to the pantry again to get a quick snack and a drink, since he’d missed breakfast, then went to class.

Class was going well, Marlon already knew everything that was being taught, but he took notes anyways. He tapped his pen on his desk between notes, waiting for the class to end, not really sure when it would. He excused himself to get some water, at some point since he was really thirsty, then returned. Class continued.

Eventually, the water caught up with him, and Marlon realized he had to pee, but he tried to wait until class was over. He looked up at the clock, class had been going for about an hour, how much longer could it be?

Ten minutes passed, and Marlon was unable to focus on the lecture anymore, and he came to the reality that he really was going to have to get up and go, so he stood up again, just like before.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The teacher interrupted him.

“Just to the bathroom.” Marlon explained swiftly.

“You already got up once, sit back down.”

“But-”

“Sit back down.” He repeated. 

Reluctantly, Marlon did so, and the class continued.

Marlon stared blankly at the clock, 9:15, class would probably end at 9:30 right?

9:20, Marlon pressed his legs together, but it didn’t help much. He clenched his pelvic muscles, but they were still weak from last night.

9:25, Marlon crossed his leg as tightly as possible, just 5 more minutes. His bladder was throbbing, and his muscles were threatening to give out, but he wouldn’t have to wait much longer.

9:29, He uncrossed his legs, ready to get up again, and imagined how it would feel when he could finally let go.

But the clock hit 9:30, and they weren’t dismissed. Any second now right? He would be able to get up, and walk to the bathroom just down the hall…

9:31... Maybe the teacher just hadn’t noticed the time yet. 

9:35, Marlon wasn’t sure if he could stand up without embarrassing himself anymore.

9:40, Marlon had to try to discreetly hold himself with his hand. Not much longer, he tried to comfort himself, he zoned out a bit further, he knew the layout, as soon as class ended he would walk as quickly as possible down the hall, to the bathroom, open the door, go to the urinal, unzip his pants and…

A wave of relief hit him suddenly, and he felt a growing wet warmth on his hand, followed by arousal. Immediately, he resumed his grip on his crotch, which he had momentarily neglected. His arousal grew the more aware he became of the situation. He tried to will it away, but it stood firm.

He still really had to go, but the leak gave him enough relief to hold on until 10:00, when class finally ended. He looked down at his lap, as long as nobody looked too closely, his pants were dark enough to hide the wet spot. However, his erection would not go away.

Marlon gathered his things as slowly as possible, and waited for everyone else to leave the room before he got up, and shuffled out the door, to his dismay, there was a line to the bathroom, and he wasn’t sure he could stand long enough to make it through, so he went back to the cafeteria, which was empty, to sit down at a table, and wait for a little while.

There was nobody around, and the lights weren’t even on, it was mostly warm today, but the wet spot on his pants was starting to make him feel a little cold. His bladder was aching again, but he could still hear people chattering around the bathroom. 

He thought about letting just a bit more out to make it more bearable…

The thought made him even more aroused, it was starting to ache.

Marlon sheepishly rubbed himself just a bit through his jeans, which brought some relief, but then it started again, but got even worse. So he did it a little more, then stopped.

This was a mistake, he gripped the table and squirmed, he really really needed to get off, and he wasn't going to last much longer without wetting himself.

He tried grabbing himself again, but couldn’t stop himself from humping his hand, so he switched back to gripping the table, and just pressed his legs together as much as he could. There were still people outside.. And if he stood up he would burst for sure.

He was considering trying to let just a little come out, hoping it would make things a little easier, when the lights came on in the cafeteria, and he heard footsteps.

It was too early for lunch right?

This was really really bad. Marlon didn’t move, and just hoped they would leave. He tried to sit as normally as possible.

“Hey.” A familiar voice greeted him sending a shiver down his spine. On the other side of the table, someone set down a bagged sandwich and a soda, and pulled out a chair.

It was Dakota, Marlon was filled with a mixture of thrill and despair.

“Do you mind if I sit here?”

Marlon was so lost in the sweetness of his voice, that he almost didn’t answer, until he realized Dakota might leave.

“Go ahead.” Marlon agreed, his voice barely above a whisper.

Dakota sat down, and took out his sandwich, he offered half to Marlon, but Marlon shook his head.

“What are you doing sitting here in the dark?” 

Marlon struggled to respond, but forced himself to when he feared he might offend Dakota.

“J-Just resting. I got tired.”

Dakota hummed, and bit into his sandwich. Marlon had to grip the table again, he hoped Dakota wouldn’t notice.

“I washed your clothes for you, you left them in the locker room last night.” 

The sound of Dakota’s voice was so arousing to Marlon, that Marlon forgot to respond. Dakota looked up at him, Marlon met his gaze, and got lost in his striking brown eyes, until he noticed the concern on his expression.

“Thank you. I-I was worried because those are the only other pants I have.” He tried to sound as calm as possible, but as he spoke, his bladder was giving in, he tried to hold back the sigh as the first spurt escaped, instinctively, he grabbed himself again, his dick was throbbing, Marlon squirmed uncontrollably, trying to stop himself from losing control.

Dakota somehow didn’t seem to notice yet, and hummed again, the noise caused Marlon to involuntarily thrust into his hand again, he wished Dakota would stop, or do it again, he wasn’t sure. 

Marlon buried his head in his free arm, which was on the table, fist clenched tightly, he couldn’t hold on anymore, another spurt gushed out as Marlon was uncontrollably humping his hand. His entire thighs were now soaked, he tried to stop thrusting, but the best he could do was slow down momentarily, until...

“Hey…” Dakota called gently.

Marlon moaned, the sound of Dakota’s voice right now was unbearable, his thrusting picked up so much that he shook the table, and the legs of his chair rattled.

The next spurt was longer, unmistakably loud, Marlon wined, and panted uncontrollably, his legs were entirely soaked, and he couldn’t stop, neither the uncontrollable spurts of piss, nor the aggressive thrusting, it felt too good. When Dakota gently took Marlon’s shoulder, it sent the same electric sensation through him from his dream, but this time more real, unbearably intense. From here Marlon couldn’t stop himself from moaning with each thrust, each time more loudly than before.

“Are you okay?” 

The gentle squeeze on his shoulder, combined with the sound of Dakota’s voice so close to him, pushed him over the edge. Marlon tried to contain the loud grunt as his orgasm hit him, he shuddered and shook with Dakota’s hand firmly still on his shoulder. He was dizzy, as his penis softened, he fully lost control of his bladder, sending a hissing torrent down his legs, into his socks, soaking through his shoes, and leaving a growing puddle underneath his chair.

“I-” Marlon tried, but he was panting too much to finish, he met Dakota’s gaze again, and expected to find disgust, but he only looked concerned.

“Th-there was a long line. I was trying to wait for it to die down-” He gasped, as the hissing slowed down, but didn’t stop. He tried a few times, but he was too weak.

“It’s okay.” Dakota insisted gently, rubbing circles with his thumb around Marlon’s shoulder, this action was so soothing that Marlon reflexively closed his eyes until it was over. 

When he opened them again, he realized Dakota looked tense, and had been staring at his lower half. He was watching.

“I um… I tried to go earlier, but they wouldn’t let me, because I had already gotten up before.” Marlon tried to explain himself.

“That's awful.” Dakota soothed, but he seemed distracted. When Marlon sat up straight again, Dakota finally met his gaze again, but moved his hand away from Marlon’s shoulder, and stood up straight, to Marlon’s dismay.

“I’ll go with you back to your room so you can change, if anyone asks, I’ll tell them I spilled my drink on you.” 

Marlon wasn’t sure why Dakota needed to go with him, and he didn’t think that excuse would work, but he wasn’t going to argue with being in his company for a while longer, so he shakily stood up, he stepped forward, but stumbled but Dakota caught him by the arm.

“Sorry-My legs…”

“It’s okay.”

Dakota started forward, still holding onto Marlon’s arm, indicating that he would support him if he fell. The proximity made Marlon’s heart flutter, Dakota was so warm, he could feel him breathing, it made him so nervous that he became even more unstable.

Still, Dakota successfully guided Marlon back to his room, with Marlon only losing his balance a few times. It was quiet, save for Dakota’s gentle murmurs of “Careful.” Marlon wondered if he was dreaming again. 

Thankfully, almost everyone was in the rec room, and nobody saw them on the way.

Dakota opened the door for him, and guided him inside. Marlon stumbled forward, and started taking off his pants, putting them with his other laundry, but hesitated to take off his underwear, when he realized Dakota was watching him again, he was sitting on Marlon’s bed.

Dakota suddenly seemed to be distracted by something on his phone, so Marlon hurriedly took them off, but kept Dakota’s shirt on, Then cleaned himself off with the towel. Then redressed with the clothes Dakota had washed for him previously.

He then sat down next to Dakota on his bed.

“I gotta get back to work.” Dakota coughed awkwardly, standing up.

“Oh, uh, okay.” Marlon was a bit disappointed.

“I’ll wash these for you.” Dakota offered, approaching Marlon’s laundry.

“Uh-You don’t have to do that-”

“It’s fine. I’ll see you later.” He grabbed it swiftly, and was out of the door in an instant. Marlon was grateful, but embarrassed. At least his room wouldn’t smell.

Marlon got up and locked the door, then walked back to the place where Dakota had been sitting. He touched it, and it was still warm. In a trance, Marlon straddled the spot, he tried to imagine Dakota was still there. His pants got tighter. He tried to imagine the residual warmth underneath him was Dakota’s thighs, and he tried to grind against them.

It didn’t work, so he pulled down his pants half way, leaving his underwear in place, and kneeled against the bed so that he could press his groin against the side of the mattress, he pressed his face into his blankets. He then proceeded to grind into it, still imagining Dakota was there, murmuring gentle words of encouragement, until he came, ruining his only clean underwear again.

He tried to do it again, but his legs were jelly at this point. He pulled himself into bed, not bothering to change or pull his pants back up. He passed out, thinking that he was getting out of control.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlon gets a gift from his favorite security guard, then witnesses something unrelated, but exciting.   
> Later, he sees his new friend again, and they make plans to hang out properly for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... Don't know what to say this time. But I made a Tumblr if anyone wants to follow me, I haven't posted much yet, but it's coffeebox1. (Just coffeebox was taken. Here I thought it was original, guess not.)
> 
> By the way, I think I keep forgetting to mention it in the story, but there's not actually a window in Marlon's room. It's just something he dreams. I'll edit that detail into chapter 1 at some point but it's not there now, and I feel like not everyone wants to reread something like this every time its minorly edited.

Marlon woke up feeling disgusting, and way too early, at 4 am. He started to get up to change, but then remembered he didn’t have anything clean anymore, so he stayed in bed and tried to sleep a little while longer.  
It didn’t work out, so he got up and stretched a little, then he remembered Dakota saying he would wash his clothes for him the day before. He got up to check if they were outside his room again, like they had been before.  
To his relief, a similar bag was sitting just outside his door when he unlocked it and opened it, he quickly pulled it inside, and undressed.  
To his surprise, inside was not just his clothes, but also some new ones, similar in style, and… a laptop. There was a note attached,  
“I got these for you, since you don’t have many. Keep the laptop hidden, you aren’t supposed to have one.”  
It wasn’t signed, but Marlon knew it was from Dakota.   
Marlon got dressed in some of the new clothes, the jeans were a bit tighter than what he was used to, but otherwise it all fit perfectly. He put the rest of the clothes away in his drawers and hid the laptop under them. He would look at it later, right now he was really hungry, so he went to the pantry to get a snack, and some water while he was at it.  
As he was finishing his water, he saw the same girl from the day before heading upstairs, looking kind of distressed. He hoped she was okay… but it wasn’t any of his business, so he ignored it.  
He technically wasn’t supposed to be out of his room yet, but he really wanted to see Dakota again, and that girl was out of her room, so he decided it might be okay to try looking for him, he was new so… maybe they wouldn’t get too mad at him.  
Marlon quickly finished his snack and then went upstairs to the next floor up, and looked around. But the only security guard he found, who was napping, was not Dakota.  
So he went up to the floor he met Dakota on on the first night, and looked around, there were no guards, but the girl he had seen before was up here, standing outside the bathroom. She didn’t seem to notice him.  
Marlon watched her from a distance, she was wearing gray shorts, and a black tank top, probably what she wore to sleep in. Her legs were pressed together tightly as she squirmed and jiggled the knob, eventually, Marlon noticed a dark patch on the back of her shorts, he could hear her whimpering. Marlon kept his breathing as quiet as possible.  
Soon her legs were trembling violently, and Marlon could just barely hear the sound of gushing fluid, as the dark spot grew, until her shorts overflowed, and piss was dripping down her legs. Marlon found himself unexpectedly aroused, he wondered if Dakota felt so too when he’d watched him doing this same thing.  
She eventually collapsed to the floor, and seemed to give in, she breathed heavily as a puddle formed underneath her.  
Marlon considered approaching her, but instead, fled back to his room when she started to look around.   
He sat on his bed and tried to picture what he had just seen, instead with Dakota, but it was difficult for him to imagine.  
He looked at the clock, he still had an hour before breakfast, so he pulled his new laptop out of his drawers, and started it up.  
He wasn’t allowed to use a computer unmonitored at home, so he felt kind of giddy. He set the background to an image he liked, and then opened up the internet browser.  
Awkwardly, he typed into the search engine, “Men peeing themself.” and started sifting through the results.  
In the thumbnail of the first video he found, Marlon saw the lower half of a man holding his erect penis through his white underwear, which were wet enough that it was visible underneath. Marlon was overwhelmingly aroused, and embarrassed. He closed the laptop sheepishly, but couldn’t get the image out of his head. His pants were becoming too tight, he had to unbutton them. He imagined the man’s underwear becoming wetter, until piss was streaming down his legs, maybe he would moan a little bit..  
Maybe he would sound like Dakota. The thought made Marlon squirm. What would his face look like? His eyes closed… His brows furrowed…  
Marlon finally pulled down his underwear and started rubbing his throbbing penis. Then stopped, and looked for something he could use to clean himself up with when he was done.  
He got up, and shimmied over to his dirty laundry, rubbing himself with his thumb gently until he spotted Dakota’s shirt, and picked it up, then back to his desk, draping it over his lap, then resumed where he had left off.  
He remembered that Dakota had probably worn this shirt before, his arousal built further, and Marlon picked up the pace, trying again to imagine him wearing it, but he struggled, Dakota’s usual uniform didn’t give much away in terms of his figure. Why was it so hard to just imagine him in a T shirt?  
Frustrated, Marlon rested his head on his arm, which sat on his desk and slowed down, trying to think of another thought that might help him get off.  
He remembered his incident from the day before, at the table with Dakota, his position wasn’t too terribly different from then, he remembered the feeling that he was going to burst any second, and the intense pleasure when he finally did, and was able to pick up his pace again.  
Suddenly he had an idea, that turned into an urge he couldn’t resist even if he wanted to. Marlon rolled Dakota’s T shirt up around his erection, and tried to piss into it.  
He couldn’t quite bring himself to let anything out yet, nervous of the potential mess he could make. So he stood up, and tried again, still leaning over his desk, using his free hand for support.  
He moaned when he finally felt wetness around his dick, now thrusting his hips into his hand, he continued to let small spurts out, until his hand started to feel wet, then stopped.  
He continued to fuck Dakota’s shirt until he was close, he was so close, but not quite there. He tried to think of something else that turned him on, but his imagination was failing him in the moment, he just wanted to feel good. Maybe if he just let out a little more..  
He wanted to make the decision not to, but instead, he started letting a little more out with every thrust. Maybe it’d be okay, and his hand would just get wet, he could wash his hands just before breakfast.  
But he thought about how it might feel if he just let it all out, if he felt it dripping through his fingers, and heard it splash onto the floor, and he couldn’t resist. He pushed until it was empty, Dakota’s shirt was soaked, and dripping onto the floor. He kept pushing to try and get more out, but he was empty. He kept trying until he came, with a frustrated moan.  
He sat down in his chair again to catch his breath, he wasn’t really satisfied.   
He cleaned up his mess when he finally calmed down, then went to eat breakfast.  
\--  
Marlon was sure to go to the bathroom and not drink too much before class today, even if it felt really good, he didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of so many other people.   
Class went by without incident, again with Marlon not really learning anything new. Then he went to lunch, then… he wasn’t really sure what to do. He hadn’t seen Dakota all day. Is he off today?  
Marlon sighed, of course he wasn’t going to be here every day. Marlon wandered around until he found one of the rec rooms. There was a ping pong table and a small TV, two people were playing ping pong, so Marlon decided to watch. A few people introduced themselves to him, but then quickly left. Marlon didn’t hate them, but he wasn’t really too interested in them either, so he was kind of relieved.  
Marlon watched the tv for a couple of hours mindlessly, getting up a few times to get a drink. He was just thinking about heading back to his room, when he got a tap on the shoulder.  
“Hey.” Dakota whispered from behind him, Marlon couldn’t stop himself from grinning, and turned around.  
“I found you. Come with me for a sec, I’m not supposed to be in here.” Dakota explained, his voice still a whisper.  
He left to the hallway, and Marlon eagerly followed.  
“I was starting to think you weren’t here today.”   
“I’m here. I started later than usual today.” Dakota explained, “Just wanted to check if you liked the clothes I got you. I can get different ones easily if you don’t.”  
“No, they’re perfect. Thanks. I appreciate it a lot.”   
For some reason, Dakota seemed embarrassed when Marlon smiled at him gratefully. There was silence for a while, until Dakota coughed.  
“That’s all I needed to know, You can go back now if you want.”   
Marlon was a little disappointed with the idea.  
“Could I hang around with you for a little while?”  
Dakota looked surprised, then like he was going to say no, but seemed to contemplate it for a while,  
“I guess it’s okay. But if I’m called for a security issue, don’t try to follow me, okay?”   
Dakota went to the cafeteria, and opened a door in the back, labeled, “Staff room”  
“Don’t tell anyone I let you back here.”  
Marlon agreed, and followed him inside.  
Dakota stopped in front of a vending machine, and got something out.  
“Do you want anything?”  
“I just ate lunch, but thanks.”  
“A soda?”  
Marlon… had never had a soda before, but he had always wanted to try one.  
“Sure. That sounds good.”  
“What kind?”  
“Uh…”  
Dakota moved away so that Marlon could see the options, eventually, Marlon picked out one that looked good, it was blue raspberry flavored.  
Dakota sat down on the far end of the couch and started snacking. Marlon sat next to him, but inched away a little bit when he thought Dakota seemed uncomfortable, feeling a little dejected. He opened his drink and started drinking it, it was really good, so he forgot about not being able to sit closer.  
“So,” Dakota started awkwardly after they had sat for a few minutes, “My uncle… lives on site. But he’s gonna be out of town starting tomorrow. He’s the administrator here.”  
“Oh… Your uncle is?” Marlon tried to contribute, finishing his drink, he wasn’t sure where Dakota was going with this.  
“I was thinking-I’m going to be taking over for him during that time. So I won’t be doing security. Someone else will be filling in for me.”   
“So I won’t see you until…?”  
“No, I was thinking, since I’ll be staying in his room, you could come hang out there with me. After I finish work, we could play a game or something.”  
“Oh, that sounds great, yeah.” Marlon’s heart was pounding at this point, a game, alone, with Dakota.  
Dakota seemed tense, almost uncomfortable, Marlon was a little concerned, but he was starting to learn not to take it personally. Dakota got up and bought a couple more drinks from the machine, the same kind Marlon had picked out, then walked over and handed them to him. Marlon took them gratefully.  
“I gotta get back to work. I’ll come find you after your classes tomorrow. Okay?”  
Marlon nodded, and followed him out of the staff room, and then to the end of the cafeteria, where they parted ways. It was only 7:30, but Marlon was eager for the next day to come, and he was tired, so after returning to his room and having another soda, Marlon immediately went to bed.  
\--  
Dakota was sitting on the foot of Marlon’s bed as Marlon relaxed. He really had to pee, but that didn’t seem to matter right now. It was morning, his room was bright, Dakota’s brown eyes seemed to glow amber in the sunlight, Marlon was entranced, and incredibly aroused.  
Dakota moved closer to Marlon and placed his hand on Marlon’s thigh, rubbing gently, up and down. Marlon was starting to squirm. This continued for some time, it was almost agonizing, but in the best possible way, but Marlon’s bladder was starting to become more of a problem. He tried to open his mouth to tell Dakota, but nothing came out.  
Dakota’s hands moved from Marlon’s thighs, to his abdomen, Marlon gasped, Dakota smiled at him. Marlon reached up to hold his face, pressing his legs together, trying not to piss himself.  
For some reason, Marlon had less control than usual, and soon, the crotch of his pants were already soaked, Marlon gasped, this just made him even more aroused.  
Not wanting to ruin the moment, Marlon moved his hand from Dakota’s face, to grab his leaking boner, but it seemed to continue slowly through his grip, Marlon whimpered as it happened, wiggling and thrusting his hips.  
Eventually, Dakota lowered his hand from Marlon’s abdomen, and slid it under Marlon’s that was holding his dick, causing him to gasp, and thrust his hips even more violently, until eventually he stopped, and moved to straddle Marlon’s hips. Marlon grabbed Dakota’s waist, and tried to push him down to grind their crotches together.  
Dakota complied, moving his hands to cup Marlon’s face, locking eyes with him, time seemed to slow down, everything was perfect, aside from Marlon’s wet sheets, and even that wasn’t all bad. It felt amazing, and each moment, it got better and better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlon does some experimenting, later plays a game with Dakota.

For the second day in a row, Marlon woke up to an orgasm, he turned over, and desperately thrusted into his mattress as it concluded. He tried to relax as he came down, but then realized his pants were soaking wet, and there was a growing spot underneath his mattress that was as well. Marlon stopped himself immediately, shot out of bed to turn on the lights.   
His bed was completely soaked, he stripped the sheets and the blanket off to check the mattress. It was… a little damp, but it would probably dry on its own. He hoped…  
Marlon thought about his dream, and then about what he’d done yesterday morning with Dakota’s shirt. He still really had to pee, but the bathrooms weren’t open yet. He already knew he wasn’t going to make it in time.  
He obviously would have to do laundry today no matter what so… if he ruined a pair of pants it wouldn’t be that big of a deal, would it?  
Marlon took off his pyjama pants and his underwear, and found the jeans he’d worn the day before. The tight ones that Dakota had given him. As he stepped into them, the motion caused him to leak a little bit. He clenched tightly, causing his dick to stiffen partially.   
He held on as best he could as he zipped and buttoned them, then went to sit down at his desk.  
He still had the other soda Dakota had got for him the night before, so he opened it, and drank it quickly. His excitement building.  
He eagerly waited for it to work. When it didn’t right away, he went for the water he still had on his desk. Downing it quickly.  
He was shaking, both with excitement, and with need.  
He didn’t want to get bored while he waited, so he opened up his laptop again, he blushed when he saw his previous search, he tried clicking the thumbnail that had previously turned him on the day before, but the video was disappointing. The man in the video was nowhere near as attractive as Dakota, or at all even. Marlon shook his head and just closed the window, tapping his foot.  
Marlon noticed something on the desktop that he hadn’t before, a text document. He opened it.  
“Marlon, if you ever want to contact me, feel free to send me an email. I will respond whenever I’m not working.” was all it said, followed by an email. Somehow, just reading this simple message from Dakota excited Marlon further.  
Immediately, Marlon searched how to send an email, then created an account, and started typing one to Dakota.  
“Hi Dakota, it’s Marlon, I just saw your note.” Marlon began, but struggled to continue, distracted by the increasing urge to pee.  
“I miss you, I’m excited to see you later.” He had to retype, several times, missing the correct keys with his shaky hands.   
He realized how stupid the email was slowly, Marlon would probably see Dakota before Dakota checked his email. He shook his head, and switched tabs, trying to think of something else to distract himself, while he pressed his legs together in an attempt to delay the inevitable.  
Before he could, he got a notification that he had a new email, instantly, he switched back to his email and checked, it was obviously from Dakota, Marlon opened it eagerly, squirming in his chair.  
“Good morning Marlon. I miss you too. Did you sleep okay? I hope you did. By the way, what’s your favorite food? And some of your favorite movies?”   
Dakota was asking a lot of questions, so maybe it’d be okay if Marlon asked some too… He started a new email,  
“I slept really well,” Marlon typed hurriedly, “I think my favorite food is pizza, and I haven’t seen many movies. Just ones that my parents watched, and I didn’t like them. By the way, can you send me a picture of you?” He pressed the send button as soon as the last question was typed, he drummed his fingers on his desk, and waited for a response.  
It was taking much longer than the first response, Marlon was starting to get anxious, maybe he shouldn’t have asked that, but he really wanted to see Dakota’s face right now.   
He gasped softly as his pelvic muscles contracted uncontrollably, and he lost control a little bit. His arousal throbbed against his jeans as it happened, he doubled over onto his desk, and tried to contain himself again, he heard another notification, indicating he had a new email.  
Crossing his legs tightly, and squirming violently with only some success, he opened the next email.  
“Sure, I’ve attached a picture of me. Can you send me one of you? There should be a camera on your laptop. Just open the camera app from the menu, and you can take one from there. I’ll order a pizza tonight, what toppings?” Marlon immediately clicked to download the file.  
Shakily, Marlon opened the camera app to fulfill Dakota’s request. When he saw himself his face was red, and he was sweaty, Marlon used his shirt to wipe some of the sweat off, the motion causing him to leak again, he moaned reflexively, the next spurt made a loud hiss, and he almost couldn’t stop it.  
Marlon sat up straight, and noticed his face was even more red now, he tried to wait for it to fade, but he felt another wave coming, and he didn’t want to keep Dakota waiting, so he tried to look as calm as he could, and gave a small smile, then took a picture. He examined it, and it seemed fine.   
He attached it to the next email, then started typing,   
“Anything is fine, thank you.” as he hit send, the attachment finished downloading, he hurriedly opened it, panting at this point.  
The picture was taken in front of a mirror, Dakota was wearing a tank top and shorts, Marlon was surprised to see him outside of his security uniform, even though he should have expected it.   
Dakota had large, defined pectoral muscles, not usually visible under his thick uniform, and toned, muscular arms, usually hidden by his sleeves.   
Marlon could just barely see the tops of his thighs, but they seemed incredibly toned too. Marlon groaned, wishing he was there with him, he gripped the edge of his desk with both hands, squirming and moaning until he was too weak, and his pants were soaked with a loud hiss, he continued to try to hold it back, each failed attempt bringing him more pleasure, until it stopped momentarily, the building pleasure pooled into his lower half, he crossed his arms on his desk, buried his face into them, and tried to suppress a loud moan as he came, rocking his hips up and down as it happened, he whimpered and shuddered until it was over, and he was left panting. As his dick softened, he began leaking uncontrollably again, he stood up shakily, but then sat back down when he received another email, he opened it.  
“You look nice. What are you doing right now?”   
Marlon started his next reply, more carefully this time.  
“I’m about to-” The tapping of his keyboard was interrupted by a harsh splash, as he lost control and flooded his already wet jeans again.  
“-do some laundry and take a shower. I’d ask you what you’re doing, but I have to hurry, I can’t wait to see you later!” Marlon hit send, then got up, and approached his pile of soiled laundry, he wadded it up under him, knelt down and relaxed until he was done.  
\---  
Marlon shamefully took care of his laundry without being caught, and got his shower before breakfast somehow. He tried to take the same precautions that he took in class the day before, but he got really thirsty, and wound up getting some water halfway through. But he made it through without incident. He didn’t have to go too bad by the end of class, so he waited around for Dakota, not wanting to miss him  
He was starting to think that maybe he should just go when Dakota finally approached him.   
“Hey.”  
Marlon stared at him for a moment. Dakota was wearing a black T shirt, not too different from the one he’d lent to Marlon, and jeans, similar to the ones he’d bought for Marlon. The shirt was tight on him, highlighting his chest muscles.  
“Hey…”  
“This way, follow me.” Dakota insisted immediately, turning around and leading him forwards. Cutting off Marlon’s view.  
Marlon followed him in a trance, up several flights of stairs, and through a few security gates, until they arrived at the room.  
The room was huge, there was a complete living room, a kitchen, a small dining room, there was also a hallway with a door on either side.  
“I need to go finish some things upstairs real quick, feel free to take anything in the fridge. Just wait down here for a little while, okay?”  
Marlon nodded, and headed for the fridge, while Dakota went upstairs.  
He found more of the blue sodas he’d had the day before, along with an assortment of other sodas and drinks, and some snacks. He was too nervous to eat anything, so he grabbed one of the sodas, and sat down on the couch with it.   
When he finished it, there was still no sign of Dakota, so he got another, and sat down again, until eventually Dakota came back down, and sat on the other couch adjacent to his. Marlon’s heart was fluttering, it was quiet for a while, awkward, Dakota looked like he was going to say something, so Marlon waited for a while. Marlon was just about to ask him where the bathroom was, when he finally spoke.  
“So, I was thinking, we could play a game.”  
“What game?”  
“Truth or dare.”   
Marlon swallowed nervously, “Okay, but can you show me where there’s a bathroom first, I-”  
“So I was thinking, one of the conditions of the game is, you have to wait until the end of the game to go, and if you piss yourself you lose.”  
Marlon… wasn’t expecting that, he didn’t have any objections, but he wasn’t sure what to say next.  
“If you win, I’ll get you out of here. If I win, you have to do anything I say, for the rest of tonight.”  
“Where will I go after I get out?”  
“You can stay with me… or go wherever you want. Stay with me until you can go wherever you want. Up to you.” Dakota rambled, nervously, “You don’t have to play, we can play something else if you want. Or watch a movie.”  
“I want to play.”  
“Or even play a different game with the same conditions…”  
“No, it’s fine.”  
Dakota seemed surprised somehow, “Okay, I’ll start, I pick dare.”  
“I dare you to sit a little closer to me.”  
Nervously, Dakota got up, and moved to sit on the same couch Marlon was on, Marlon inched a little closer to him.  
“Now you pick truth or dare.”  
“Dare.” Dakota must have been expecting him to say truth, because it took him a while to come up with something.  
“I dare you to have another soda.”  
Marlon complied, standing up carefully, then going to the fridge, and grabbing another soda, he drank it, and then came back, he sat a little closer to Dakota than he did before, this time.   
“I pick truth this time.” Dakota murmured anxiously.  
“Are you nervous about something?”  
“No…” Marlon thought he was lying, but decided not to question it, he didn’t want the game to end.  
“Okay, I also pick truth.”  
“Do you… regret coming up here?”  
“No… This is fun. I don’t mind doing anything if it’s with you.”  
Something about his answer made Dakota blush and turn away.  
“Truth or dare?” Marlon pressed.  
“Dare.”  
“I dare you… To sit a little closer to me.” Marlon repeated.  
Dakota sighed, and inched a little closer.  
“I pick dare.”  
“Another soda.”  
Marlon started to get up, but then sat back down, clenching his legs tightly, “If I can’t get up, do you win?”  
Dakota shook his head, and got up to get it for him, he got several, actually, and handed one to Marlon. Marlon started drinking it, his legs were trembling.  
“I pick dare again.”  
“Let me touch your arms.”  
Reluctantly, Dakota crouched down in front of Marlon, and held out his arms for Marlon to touch, which he did gently. Dakota seemed to flinch at his every move, his breathing hitched as Marlon moved upwards, Marlon was thoroughly aroused, and he got the feeling Dakota was too.  
“Are you really that sensitive…?”  
Dakota shrugged, breathless, “Truth or dare.”  
“Dare.” Dakota handed him another soda, he took it, but didn’t drink it,  
“Do I have to drink it all right now?” Dakota shook his head,  
“Just before next time you pick dare.”  
“Okay. Hey, can we sit on the floor together? I don’t want to … ruin this couch.”  
“Just win then.”   
Marlon laughed, but it was a mistake, he lost control momentarily, leaving a wet spot on his jeans,  
“Shit-” Marlon grabbed his crotch, gripping tightly to stop it.  
“I-I won’t count that. We can sit on the floor, come over here.” Marlon got up carefully, grip still tight, and Dakota guided him to sit down on the tiled kitchen floor, Marlon sat on one leg, with the other crossed around it. Dakota set his drink next to him, then sat across from him, much further than Marlon would like.  
“Sit closer to me.”  
Dakota scooted just a little closer.  
“Please.” Marlon insisted.  
“How close do you want me to be…?”  
“So that I can reach you.”  
Dakota moved closer, so that their knees were touching, Marlon squirmed.  
“I pick dare.”  
“I-Uh.” Marlon rolled his hips around where he sat, trying to think of something, but he was too distracted. Dakota watched intently,  
Eventually, Marlon gave up.  
“I’m not going to-You win. Can I just…” There was a hissing noise, Marlon groaned softly, and pressed his legs together even more tightly, the head of his penis ground painfully into his tight jeans, as it sprayed into them. Marlon unbuttoned and unzipped them, and grabbed his throbbing erection through his underwear, slowing it down.  
Dakota snatched his hands, and pulled them away. Marlon struggled and tried to pull them back, but Dakota was too strong, the realization made his heart pound, and he felt weak.   
Marlon eventually gave up, and focused on trying to hold with his thighs, which didn’t work. Marlon whined desperately, Dakota seemed to realize what he was doing, and loosened his grip to let go, but Marlon quickly grabbed hold of Dakota’s wrists before he could move them away, gripping them as tightly as he could manage.  
Dakota held onto Marlon’s arms again, but more gently this time, but still very firm. Marlon whimpered and continued to squirm until he fully lost control, he helplessly listened to the sound of the torrent hitting his already wet jeans over and over, he was about to give up, until he realized the puddle he made was starting to reach Dakota, at which point he shot up to his feet, but Dakota followed, He tried to apologize, but he couldn’t catch his breath. He stumbled forward, but Dakota supported him with his continued grip on Marlon’s arms, even as his legs gave in.   
Marlon leaned against Dakota slowly, and moved his hands to Dakota’s shoulders, moaning softly, his intense arousal causing him to shudder.  
As he eventually came to rest his head on Dakota’s chest, he realized he could hear Dakota’s just barely controlled breathing. Marlon’s lust was almost unbearable, impulsively, he tried to move closer, so that their lower halves would touch, but Dakota backed away, and held him at a distance. Marlon groaned in frustration, and tried again, but Dakota firmly held him at their current distance.  
Desperate for basically anything more, Marlon focused on what he had access to, he put his arms around Dakota’s back and pressed himself into Dakota’s chest, he heard Dakota moan softly, and squeezed tighter in response, as tight as he could. Dakota had to grab Marlon’s hips to keep them apart from his.  
“Do you want me to move away from you?” Marlon finally asked him,   
“No… This is fine.” Dakota’s voice was heavy, Marlon groaned again, his hips tried to lurch forward again on their own accord, but Dakota held them in place.  
“Are… Are you sure?” Marlon tried to confirm, “I’m not doing that on purpose...I’m sorry.”   
“You can keep doing it, or you can move. I’m content.”  
Marlon groaned, as he continued to try, no longer making an effort to resist, since Dakota said it was okay, but he didn’t get any closer, Marlon was losing his strength, but Dakota would moan a little bit every time he squeezed him, so he did it as much as his arms allowed him, the sound alone bringing Marlon closer. Gradually, Dakota’s grip on Marlon’s hips grew tighter, as Marlon’s groans grew more desperate, eventually, Marlon was hit with an almost excruciating orgasm, he groaned loudly into Dakota’s chest as his legs became totally limp underneath him, holding on to Dakota’s shoulders as best he could so that he wouldn’t collapse.  
Dakota was panting, Marlon remembered the deal they made, “So, I uh, have to do whatever you say now, right?”  
“You don’t really.” He said too quickly, slowly separating from Marlon, but still providing a little support, “You can forget that if you want. You should take a bath. We can watch a movie.”  
“Okay…” Marlon agreed, oddly disappointed, but he was probably too tired to do much anyways.  
“We can play again tomorrow, with the same stakes.”  
\--  
Marlon took a bath, and they started a movie, Marlon pressed him a few times about the deal that he would do whatever Dakota wanted, but Dakota insisted that he just wanted to spend more time with Marlon.  
During the movie, Marlon couldn’t stop trying to imagine what Dakota did while he had been in the bath.   
The movie wasn’t bad, but Marlon was tired, and he wound up falling asleep towards the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may stop adding notes after this chapter bc all I really have to say is stuff like, "I hate that I wrote this." and "This is embarrassing and it isn't even good." And nobody wants to hear that.  
> I hope you enjoyed it and enjoy the future chapters somehow if you read them, though.  
> Absolute final note for now, It'll be a while before they actually specifically and intentionally do anything sexual together. And I don't know if I will actually write them having any kind of normal sex, just because I don't think I really want to. But no promises either way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made, Marlon has a bad day in class. But it seems to turn out all right.

Marlon woke up, on the same couch he fell asleep on last night, but alone this time, something about this made him feel disappointed.  
He figured that Dakota was probably asleep somewhere, and he didn’t want to bother him, so he turned on the tv and flipped through the channels for a little while, until he heard footsteps coming down from the upper floor. Marlon cut off the tv and got up to meet him  
“Good morning!” Marlon called.  
“Oh, you’re awake. Good morning.” Dakota greeted, “Do you want breakfast? You fell asleep before I could get dinner last night…”   
Marlon agreed, and Dakota made them both breakfast.  
“So, we have time before you have to go to class today… We could try the game from last night again if you want. If you make it until you have to go to class, we’ll call it a win.” Dakota proposed, just as they were finishing up.  
“Sure, that sounds fun. Are we starting now?”  
“Yeah, but I don’t feel like it was fair last night. You should go to the bathroom first.”  
“Oh, uh, okay.” Marlon kind of wanted to hold it until he got desperate, but more than that he wanted to win so that he could go home with Dakota, so he made a quick trip to the bathroom and then met Dakota back in the kitchen, where they sat at the table across from one another.  
“I won last night, so you start. Truth or dare?” Dakota suggested.  
“Dare.”   
Dakota slid Marlon a cup of coffee, and Marlon started drinking it.  
“Is this what it's gonna be every time?”  
“No, I’m not trying to kill you.” Dakota promised.  
“I’ve never had coffee before…” Marlon mumbled when he was finished, “Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
Marlon thought about it for a minute.  
“I don’t mind or anything... But why did you want to play this game with me? You didn’t even hold me to the rules last night.”   
Dakota didn’t seem to be expecting that, and he became visibly anxious.   
“Uh…I just… We talked about a game, and I couldn’t think of anything, so I made something up. I didn’t hold you to the rules because… I did. I asked you to watch a movie with me.” Dakota explained clumsily.  
Marlon knew that wasn’t entirely true, but he left it alone.   
“I pick dare again.”   
Dakota slid him a glass of water this time, Marlon downed it quickly, and Dakota refilled it.   
“I pick truth again.”  
“Do you uh… Like it when I pee myself…?” Marlon asked awkwardly, then drank from the glass Dakota had refilled. Dakota looked away sheepishly.  
“Maybe. Why?”  
Marlon shook his head, “Dare.”   
Another glass of water.  
“I pick dare this time.”  
Marlon thought about something he wanted Dakota to do, but most of what he wanted from Dakota was just to be closer, so he tried to put that into a dare.  
“Let me sit in your chair.”  
Dakota seemed confused, but started to get up,  
“No, like, together.” Marlon clarified, getting up himself, and approaching Dakota’s side of the table.  
“You won’t fit..” Dakota murmured, but tried to make room anyways. Marlon sat half on his lap, half next to him their thighs overlapping. It wasn’t super comfortable, but it was worth it.  
“I pick truth this time.”  
Dakota seemed distracted, “Uh… How are you doing?” he asked, putting an arm around Marlon’s shoulder awkwardly, Marlon noticed that he was trembling.  
“I’m doing great...”   
“I pick dare.” Dakota said quickly, gently petting Marlon’s shoulder.  
Marlon swung his legs around so that he was sitting sideways across Dakota’s lap, and wrapped his arms around his neck.  
“I dare you to sit with me like this until the game is over.”  
Dakota wrapped both arms around Marlon slowly, Marlon could hear him breath heavily into his ear. Marlon wondered if this must be arousing for him… He pulled himself closer, and Dakota squeezed him a little bit, and moaned softly. Soon, Marlon felt Dakota poking his thigh through his pants, slowly growing. Dakota buried his head in Marlon’s hair. Marlon pressed his thigh against Dakota a little bit, Dakota gasped, and pushed Marlon away gently, standing up.  
“You win. I’m sorry, I can’t do this.” he panted.  
“Do what? Why not?” Marlon demanded, hurt.  
“Sit still like that-We can do this again another time okay?” Dakota promised frantically, “It’s almost time for you to go to class anyways.”  
It was getting kind of close but… Marlon was sure they had time.  
“You might not see me for a few days.” Dakota warned him, Marlon hated that, “But some day next week, that’s when I’ll get you out of here. We can spend more time together then.” Dakota promised, “I’ll email you.”  
Marlon was pretty disappointed, he was expecting more of their game. Dakota’s recent rejection stung a lot too.  
“I’m sorry…” Dakota repeated, giving Marlon an awkward hug.  
“It’s okay.” Marlon finally said sadly, hugging him back, “I’ll see you soon.”   
“You can have anything that's in the fridge, by the way. I know they don’t give you anything good here.” Marlon cheered up a little bit, and took a few of the sodas that were left, then headed back to his room to get dressed in his own clothes.  
He had a soda, then headed to the bathroom, but for some reason he didn’t really have to go. So instead he just went to class.  
Marlon paid attention as best he could, but his mind was elsewhere, he got yelled at for zoning out a few times.  
Thirty minutes into class, Marlon was finally hit by the very sudden, intense urge to pee. He tried to wait it out, but the urge steadily grew, and when he shuffled around he realized, to his horror, that his underwear were already a bit damp.  
Marlon started to stand up slowly,  
“Sit back down Marlon.” The teacher snapped immediately, startling Marlon into sitting back down.  
“I-I’m just going to the bathroom.” Marlon clarified, starting back up again.  
“No you’re not. I’m tired of you disrupting my class. Stay in your seat and pay attention.” He insisted, some of his class giggled.  
Marlon sat back down, horrified. The urge seemingly rising faster by the second. Marlon crossed his legs as tightly as he could, but his pelvic muscles were almost completely out of his control, soon he felt wetness around his legs, he tried not to become aroused at the very least, but he failed at this too, he had to unbutton his pants to make room for his growing arousal, hoping no one would notice.   
Marlon had to resort to putting his hand down his pants to hold himself, which didn’t take long to become painful. Marlon checked the clock, there was still another hour and 20 minutes left. He tried as hard as he could to focus on what the teacher was saying, but he could hardly make out any of his words anymore.  
Suddenly, his pelvic muscles convulsed violently, and he leaked a bit, leaving a visible wet spot on his crotch.  
Unlike before, this seemed to somehow make the urge even worse, and it was followed by a longer leak, that Marlon had to cross his legs around his hand to stop.  
Marlon squirmed in his seat momentarily, then pulled his hands out of his pants, and shakily rose again.  
“I’ll be right back.” He said quietly, darting for the door.  
“No you don’t!” Marlon turned around slowly, trying to think of his next plea, when the teacher seemed to glance at Marlon’s crotch, then glared at him in disgust.  
“Stand outside and don’t move a muscle, I’ll deal with you in a moment.”  
Marlon had never heard someone so angry with him before, so he complied.  
He considered trying to make for the bathroom while he waited, but the teacher really only took a moment to join him outside.  
Immediately, Marlon attempted to explain himself,   
“I tried to go before class, but I couldn’t, I’m sorry.”  
“Marlon, You are 17 years old, do you really expect me to believe that this was a mistake?” Marlon was shaking, his pelvic muscles began to convulse again, sending a long spurt down his legs. The teacher stared at him in disgust.  
“It was…” He murmured as his pants were soaked, a puddle leaking onto the floor.  
The teacher glared at him, until he finally managed to stop again.  
“Go down the hall to the janitors closet, clean this up, and then go to your room.” He barked.  
“Can I go to the bathroom first, I still-”  
“I don’t believe you. I’m not letting you go into the bathroom to masturbate.” Marlon, mortified, realized that the teacher must have noticed his throbbing boner, and that it was probably not a normal reaction to pissing himself.  
Unable to say anything else through his shame, he followed instructions as quickly as possible, and then returned to his room, leaking almost uncontrollably on the way back.   
He changed when he got back, and sat down in his desk chair, with his laptop, squeezing his legs tightly, trying desperately to keep the rest in.  
He was thirsty, but he didn’t want to make his situation worse, so he tried to ignore it and opened up a new email to Dakota,   
“Dakota, I know you’re probably busy, but I don’t know what to do. I pissed myself a little bit in class today, and my teacher thinks I did it on purpose. I’m not allowed to leave my room, but I still really have to go.”   
Marlon sent it, and the response came shockingly quick.  
“There's an application on your laptop that will allow us to video chat. Find it, make a profile, and then reply with the name you used, and I will call you.”  
Marlon found the app after some difficulty, made his profile, and then sent Dakota his details. He gave into his thirst, and wound up drinking the other sodas Dakota had given him this morning.  
Just moments later, he got a call from Dakota, he answered it, there was an image of himself on screen, but no Dakota, he thought he looked like shit.  
“Hey.” He heard Dakota say,  
“Hey...I can’t see you.”  
“I only have audio right now, I’m sorry.” Dakota explained, Marlon felt a bit disappointed, but was still relieved to hear his voice. He relaxed a bit, too much actually, a long spurt sprayed into his pants, soaking them thoroughly,   
“Shit-shit…” Marlon swore, trying to get control, managing for only seconds at a time,  
“You should-Get your towel, and use that.”  
“How will I-..I can’t do laundry again this week…”   
“I’ll come to your room in a few hours and I’ll take care of it for you. Don’t worry about it.” Dakota promised,   
Marlon struggled to get up, and went to get his towel, which was laying on his bed. He started to take his pants off, but then realized he didn’t have time, as an uncontrollable jet soaked his thighs, he quickly grabbed the towel, and bunched it up around his crotch as it quickly became soaked, when he finally gained control, he hobbled back over to his laptop, towel still in place,  
“I-I don’t think this is going to be enough…”   
“J-just hold on…” Dakota insisted, Marlon thought he could just barely hear him moan.  
“I don’t know if I can-” Marlon gasped, as his bladder convulsed, sending another wave, which soaked through the towel, and dripped onto his hands, Marlon sat down, and crossed his legs over the towel to stop it.  
On the other side, he heard motion, and Dakota panting softly, Marlon listened awkwardly for a while, before realizing what was going on,  
“Are you… Masturbating?” He asked,  
“N-No…” Dakota answered quickly, but Marlon heard his muffled moans, as his breathing gradually quickened. Marlon’s erection throbbed under the towel, somewhat painfully.   
“It’s ok if you are…” Marlon reassured him, as he groaned.  
“Maybe…” he could hear Dakota’s pace quicken, “Fuck...” He just barely heard him swear.  
Marlon tilted the laptop’s camera, down to face his crotch, and moved the towel away a bit, just enough so that he had room to pull down his pants partially, to show Dakota how aroused he was through his soaked gray underwear, he leaked again as he did this, and had to grab himself, covering it up again, in order to stop, which he just barely struggled to do. He heard Dakota become more frantic, Marlon loosened his grip, and rubbed himself a bit, then moved his shaking hands so that Dakota could see again.  
He almost immediately lost it again, but this time gripped his armrest, and squeezed his legs together to try and gain control, this didn’t work at all. He squirmed desperately as the steady stream soaked through his underwear, and sprayed onto his shirt.  
It was worth it, when he heard Dakota groans rapidly grow to sound less controlled, until he heard a prolonged, final moan, in a voice much deeper that Marlon was used to hearing from Dakota.  
“I’m sorry…I didn’t even realize I was doing that until...” He panted furiously,  
“Don’t apologize...” Marlon insisted,   
“Are you okay now? I know I didn’t really help but…”  
“No, I still… There’s still a lot…” Marlon admitted sheepishly, “I wish you were here,” he blurted out, Dakota went quiet,   
“I’ll come bring you a couple more towels, just try to hold on until then.” Dakota finally said, to Marlon’s excitement.  
“Okay, please.”   
The call ended, and Marlon closed his laptop with his shaking hands. He squeezed his legs tightly, and buried his head in his arms on his desk, trying to hold on until Dakota arrived.  
The knock on the door shocked Marlon into releasing another stream, which caused some of the urine to drip on the floor,   
“It’s me-”  
“Come in.” Marlon called as soon as he heard Dakota’s voice.  
He heard the door jiggle, then he remembered it was locked, “Shit.”  
Marlon got up as quickly as he could, and stumbled towards the door to let Dakota in, but the door opened without him, and Dakota met him in the middle of the room after shutting the door behind him.  
“I have a key- here.” Dakota handed him 3 towels, Marlon tried to take them, but dropped all but one, Marlon wedged it between his legs, and finally let go, moaning softly. The release would have caused him to collapse, if Dakota didn’t catch him by the arm.   
Eventually the towel was fully soaked, and it began dripping on the floor again,   
“Shit- I can’t stop.”   
Dakota seemed to panic with him, and took one of the dry towels and pressed it into Marlon’s crotch with the other one. Marlon gasped when he felt the pressure from Dakota’s hand surround his arousal.  
Dakota tried to pull away, but Marlon pulled him back,  
“Don’t-Keep it there-please…” Marlon pleaded,   
“Okay.” Dakota agreed, pressing it in a little further.  
Marlon groaned, and tried to hump Dakota’s hand desperately through the towel as he soaked through it, but there was too much between them. He kept trying anyways, until he was empty, and too tired to keep moving. Dakota lowered him to the ground gently,  
“I’ll help you get cleaned up, then I have to go back to work.”  
“Can you hang out for a little while?” Marlon pleaded, sounding more desperate than he meant to, while he shakily undressed.  
Dakota didn’t seem to want to answer, but eventually he did, “Just a little while, I really have to get back.”   
When the mess was cleaned, they sat together on Marlon’s bed.  
“What’s your place like?” Marlon asked him.  
“It’s nothing special. Hopefully I’ll get something better for us soon.” Marlon’s heart swelled at the idea. He inched closer to Dakota, and set his head on his shoulder, Dakota wrapped his arm around him, and they stayed like that until Marlon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread some of this. Hope its not too bad.


End file.
